


"I trusted you"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [18]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angstober, Dark Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Dark Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Drugging, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Nie Huaisang being a good friend, Phone Calls, Runaway Jiang Cheng, back at it again with another mafia au, surprise Meng Yao is an asshole, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: Nie Huaisang looked away from the sight of his friend curled into a ball on his couch. Jiang Cheng had showed up around midnight without a bag and a tear streaked face. He had asked in a broken voice if he could use Huaisang's spare room for a few nights before curling up in one of the blankets his brother often left on the couches.He didn't know what had happened but whatever it was had shaken him to the very core.It had made him show up on his doorway 3 years after both him and his older brother Wei Ying had disappeared.(There had been no mention of Wei Ying and Nie Huaisang was too scared to ask.)





	"I trusted you"

Nie Huaisang looked away from the sight of his friend curled into a ball on his couch. Jiang Cheng had showed up around midnight without a bag and a tear streaked face. He had asked in a broken voice if he could use Huaisang's spare room for a few nights before curling up in one of the blankets his brother often left on the couches.

He didn't know what had happened but whatever it was had shaken him to the very core.

It had made him show up on his doorway 3 years after both him and his older brother Wei Ying had disappeared. 

(There had been no mention of Wei Ying and Nie Huaisang was too scared to ask.)

Turning back around he made his way to the couch and sat beside his (once upon a time?) best friend.

" _ Xiõngdì _ , what happened? Where did you go?"

Silence. Then, 

"Gusu."

Nie Huaisang frowned. Why would they have gone there? What - or who? - was in Gusu? (Who that Jiang Cheng knew anyway. He knew his brothers partners worked and lived there but he highly doubted they had crossed paths.)

Jiang Cheng's mobile rings and he flinches when he sees the number. He lets it ring out. 

Who was it that had called? Who was it that he didn't want to talk to but likewise couldn't bring himself to forcibly ignore?

His phone rings again and Nie HusiSang is left helpless to do much else then watch his friend curl into a ball.

Then, when the phone rings for the third time he grabs it off the couch and answers.

"Lotus! Stop being ridiculous. Return at once and your br-"

Nie Huaisang dodges his friends frantic attempt to get his phone back. 

"I don't know who you are." He interrupted. "All I know is that one of my best friends showed up on my doorstep in tears. I hadn't seen him in years so i can only presume he was with you. Please don't call this number again. If A-Cheng wants to talk to you he'll call himself."

There's a pause and as Huaisang goes to hang up - "I presume I'm talking to the younger Nie then?"

He glances at Jiang Cheng who is slumped on the couch again. "How the hell do you know who I am?" A laugh. 

"You don't think my employer keep track of his belongings?"

Huaisang flips the phone to loud speaker because what the  _ fuck _ is going on?

"Tracked?"

Jiang Cheng looks up, his face is stark white. "No…." He whispers. 

"Ah, excellent, so nice of you to join the conversation darling. Don't worry I have people on the way to pick you up!"

Huaisang feels like he's going to be sick. "Who are you?" 

"My name is Meng Yao. I’m an employee of Lan XiChen, I take it you know who that is  _ Nie Husaisang _ .” 

*********************

Jiang Cheng watched as what little colour remained on his friends face drained from it. His friend turned to him, a look of horror painted over his face. “The  _ Lans _ ? What were you  _ thinking _ ?” 

Jiang Cheng didn’t even question the fact that his friend somehow knew of the King Pin of the Gusu mob. “We didn’t know… Wei Ying and I were just told they’d help… and they did then…”

A car pulled up to the house and light illuminated the front room momentarily. Jiang Cheng breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar face talking on the phone from his car. “It's just Mingjue” he told his friend who just nodded slowly, face still pale. 

“Mingjue…” Huaisang blinked. “Thats okay then.”

A cough emitted from the phone. “You do realise i am still here? It’s not nice to ignore your betters  _ Little Lotus. _ ” 

Fury coursed through Jiang Chengs veins at the nickname. “ _ I’m not returning. _ ” 

He watches Huaisang make his way to the kitchen and motions for him to make him a cup of tea. (He hated that he liked tea now. That it was one of the only things that calmed him down, that it was  _ ingrained _ in him. That XiChen had changed a part of him so completely.

“But what about your brother  _ Little Lotus _ ? What will  _ Petit Lapin _ do without you? I heard Hánguāng-jūn was looking for a new…  _ playmate. _ ”

He feels like being sick. Hánguāng-jūn had been watching Wei Ying for a while. He wasn’t even sure Wei Ying knew the truth. He hadn't himself until he had accidentally returned  _ home _ early and heard the tailend of a conversation he was never meant to hear.

Nie Mingjue unlocks the front door as Huaisang pushes a steaming cup of tea into his hands. The brothers exchange an indecipherable look and Huaisang looks like he’s going to cry. But Jiang Cheng doesn’t notice. 

He drains the tea. “Leave him  _ alone _ . He doesn’t know-” The cup falls from his grip and shatters. Jiang Cheng frowns at his unresponsive hand. 

Then…

Then pieces of a puzzle start falling into place and Jiang Cheng turns his head slowly to face the brothers. Huaisang is crying silently and Mingjue looks apologetic. 

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry…”

“H-Huaisang…?”

“I’m so sorry Jiang Cheng… but they are family-”

Mingjue reaches over and picks up the phone. He knocks it off loud speaker. “A-Yao, tell A-Huan i’ll be home soon- yes i know. Yes. A-Yao I know!” he laughs. “Love you too, see you later.”

His head is fuzzy. But he is (was?) the purple spiders son. He musters the last of his energy to school a look of hatred onto his face. “I  _ trusted  _ you.”

Jiang Cheng can still hear his once-friends apologies as he slips into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> I love making my good boys bad like the lans as dark mafia crime lords  
off  
thats my jam
> 
> Come scream at me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar


End file.
